


Tomarry week. Halloween '20

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #tomarry_week, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Сборник текстов, написанных на хэллоуинскую #tomarry_week 2020 года, проводимую конфой по томмари в вк, а также - их возможные продолжения.Содержание:1. КосмосАУ, частичный кроссовер с "Игра Эндера"2. АУ с путешествием во времени3-4. Супергеройское АУ5. АУ с потерей памятиСтоит метка закончено, но может пополнится, если появится вдохновение.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 5





	1. День 1. Легенда

**Author's Note:**

> У меня появилась группа - https://vk.com/silwery_wind  
> Там есть: цитатки из ещё не выложенного, арты, околофандомные размышления и всякое разное о моём творчестве
> 
> У фанфика есть бета - Хэлен.
> 
> Фанфик на других сайтах:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/10042078  
> https://fanfics.me/fic154779

— Как ваше имя? — спрашивает Том, подняв взгляд на покупателя. Парень с всклокоченными волосами и ярко — почти _неестественно_ — зелёными глазами удивлённо смотрит на него. Так, будто его впервые спросили о подобном.  
— А зачем оно вам?  
— Чтобы подписать ваш кофе, — поясняет Том, не переставая улыбаться, но на самом деле он слегка раздражён. Это — не тот разговор, который хочется вести под конец двенадцатичасовой смены.   
— О, — парень удивлённо хлопает глазами. — Ну ладно. Я — Гарри Поттер.  
Том на миг замирает, выбитый из колеи подобным заявлением. Сказать это имя так легко и естественно… Да кто вообще представляется подобным образом?   
Обычно это имя называли, желая выделится или показать собственную смелость, но такое случалось редко. Слишком уж сильно оно напоминало о тирании, геноциде и войне.  
Внутренне Том взбудоражен, но внешне, как и всегда, идеально вежлив и приятен. Даже подобные вещи не способны разбить его маску. Том выводит на стакане “Гарри” своим каллиграфическим почерком и передаёт кофе покупателю. Гарри улыбается и садится за один из столов рядом со стеклянной стеной. За ней течёт жизнь — люди идут по холлу космопорта, едят, смеются, торопятся или ждут. Гарри наблюдает за ними, а Том — за ним самим.  
Он приглядывается получше, пытаясь понять, что же такого странного было в Гарри и его имени. Не новая, но добротная одежда, торчащие во все стороны волосы, аккуратно склеенные скотчем очки, небольшой рюкзак за спиной… Совершенно обычный парень.   
Вот только он даже не знал, почему бариста спросил его имя. И, Том уверен — на большинстве крупных планет их кофейня открыла свои филиалы. Или же были какие-то аналоги. Из какой же глуши надо было прилететь, чтобы не знать очевидного?  
 _Гарри Поттер_ выглядел не старше двадцати пяти. Настоящий Гарри Поттер, ставший легендой, родился больше пятисот лет назад. Конечно, полёты в космосе продлевали жизнь — точнее, ускоряли время, для путешествующего оно текло в разы медленнее, чем для живущих, — и всё же… Это не мог быть он.  
Том и сам не знает, почему вообще рассматривает такую возможность.  
Гарри, сидящий у окна, медленно потягивает кофе и мечтательно улыбается. Очаровательно улыбается.

* * *

Гарри рад, наконец, вернуться домой. На Землю. Он путешествовал по мирам так долго, что перестал понимать, сколько времени прошло. Может быть и много, но ему всё равно казалось, что недостаточно. Поэтому он снова и снова повторял свой ритуал — проводил на планете пару недель, отсылал письмо Гермионе, а затем садился на очередной дальний рейс.   
Он не знал, сколько ему могло бы сейчас исполниться, каков был его биологический возраст. Двадцать или тридцать? Это неважно, ведь Гарри уже давно чувствовал себя гораздо старше. С того самого дня, когда узнал, что на самом деле уничтожил иную цивилизацию, а не просто победил в компьютерной игре. С того самого мгновения.  
Сейчас он мог только грустно улыбнуться, вспоминая те годы. Тогда Гарри вовсе не думал, как ему жить и что делать. Он учился, получал похвалы за успехи и радовался за тех, кого считал друзьями. И не сомневался в том, что он _особенный_ — как и все дети, учившиеся вместе с ним. Они были гениями — это правда.  
Вот только сейчас Гарри понимал, что гениями очень легко управлять, особенно если они — дети.  
Он отпивает ещё немного очень вкусного кофе, не обращая внимания на чужой пристальный взгляд. Гарри чувствует его с момента покупки кофе — слишком привык контролировать ситуацию. Быть Гарри Поттером уже давно стало опасно, а он сглупил и назвал настоящее имя.  
Как его только теперь не называли — Проклятый, Губитель, Уничтожитель. Как быстро меняется история, и как легко героя превратить в злодея. В первый год после победы Гарри и его соратников носили на руках и благодарили за уничтожение коварных инопланетян, задумавших напасть на человечество. Прошло совсем немного времени — и теперь уже он стал злодеем, тайно напавшим на невинных и истребившим целую планету. Гарри не успел подстроиться, только сбежать.  
И чем дольше он путешествовал, тем отчётливее понимал, что стал легендой. Шло время и биография Гарри Поттера обрастала всё более страшными подробностями. Уже давно никто не помнил, что он пытался спасти мир.  
Впрочем, Гарри и так знал, что никогда не был героем.   
Но прошли года, и он решил, что может вернуться. Вот только… Зачем? Что ему делать здесь, на этой планете? На Земле Гарри провёл десять первых лет жизни. Он не знал этот мир, не считал его своим. Здесь не было его родственников или друзей — а если и были, то никогда бы в этом не признались. Здесь его никто не ждал.  
Поэтому Гарри просто смотрел в стекло, за которым сновало непривычно много пассажиров. Он уже давно отвык от столь людных мест. Возможно, ему тоже следовало выйти наружу, купить очередной билет и сесть на ближайший рейс. Вот только…  
Гарри провёл пальцем по красиво написанным буквам на опустевшем стакане и улыбнулся.  
Вот только ему было любопытно. А значит — пора было отправляться на поиск жилья, к счастью, проблем с деньгами у него не было.   
Гарри собирался остаться тут подольше.

* * *

— Привет.  
Том поднял взгляд и увидел перед собой того же человека, что и вчера. Того, кто представился _Гарри Поттером_.  
— Добрый день. Что вы желаете? — спросил он, игнорируя собственное любопытство ради профессиональной маски. Мало кто приходил в эту кофейню дважды.  
— То же, что и вчера, — посетитель улыбнулся и добавил каким-то особенным тоном: — _Том_.  
Ничего удивительного в этом обращении не было, ведь имя было написано на бэйджике, но всё же… Получив свой кофе, Гарри снова уселся у стекла, наблюдая за жизнью космопорта. А Том снова не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не наблюдать за ним.  
— До завтра, — допив кофе, Гарри лучезарно улыбнулся и помахал Тому рукой, прежде чем скрыться за дверью. В почти пустой кофейне это прозвучало оглушительно.  
На секунду Том даже пожалел, что завтра не работает.


	2. День 2. Остролист и тис

На звон колокольчика Том старается не бежать, хоть это и даётся ему с трудом. Он _ждал_ этого дня, ждал долгие годы, а потому приход каждого нового посетителя заставляет Тома надеяться, что вот сейчас…  
Он помнит всё, что Гарри когда-либо говорил ему. Том хранит эти воспоминания, словно драгоценные камни, время от времени перебирая свою коллекцию. Он не может позволить себе забыть. Никогда.  
Том оказывается возле прилавка, где стоят двое посетителей, и, хоть он и ждал этого дня, но… Он всё равно едва сдерживает эмоции, когда видит перед собой маленького мальчика — _такого тощего, Мерлин, его что, вообще не кормят?_ — сверкающего изумрудными глазами из-под всклокоченных волос. Гарри нельзя не узнать, хоть Том и помнит его совсем, совсем другим.   
Взрослым. Сильным. Серьёзным.  
И сейчас перед Томом стоит всего лишь маленький ребёнок, а никак не тот, кто его вырастил и воспитал.   
Но это ни-че-го не меняет.  
Гарри был и останется для Тома особенным. Они связаны куда сильнее, чем кто-либо в этом мире, их узы прошли сквозь время и замкнулись в петлю.   
Том счастлив, что это всё же произошло, потому что не знал наверняка, не нарушил ли ход времени своими решениями, принятыми после того, как Гарри его покинул — много, так много лет назад. Но он очень старался не разрушить ничего окончательно, учесть всё, что когда-либо знал о Гарри и его прошлом до путешествия во времени. И ему удалось!  
Том не может сдержать улыбки, когда смотрит на мальчика.  
— Добро пожаловать, — произносит он так мягко, насколько вообще способен.  
Этот Гарри ещё не знает его. Ничего, они успеют познакомиться. У них впереди много времени — Том об этом позаботится. Если уж он смог за столько лет построить свою личную империю за кулисами власти и заставить Малфоя посадить своего человека на место министра, то точно сможет справиться и с этим.  
Впрочем, это же Гарри. Тут нельзя загадывать наверняка, можно лишь прикладывать усилия, надеясь на результат. Не стоит его недооценивать только из-за возраста.  
— Здравствуй, Том, — дружелюбно пробасил Хагрид.   
Тому он никогда особо не нравился, и всё же он ни разу не пожалел, что много лет назад не рассказал о его питомце преподавателям. Благодаря этому Хагрид так и не стал целиком и полностью человеком Дамблдора, ведь Том культивировал в нём благодарность к самому себе. Гарри когда-то рассказал ему о важности взаимоотношений, построенных не только на страхе или власти. Но из тех уроков Том вынес вовсе не то, чего добивался его наставник. Он научился использовать людей эффективнее, манипулировать ими, как ему вздумается.   
И сейчас он собирался применить всё, что умел, ради того, чтобы заполучить расположение Гарри снова.  
— Добрый день, Хагрид, — ответил Том с тщательно отмеренным количеством дружелюбия в голосе. — Снова сопровождаешь первокурсника?  
Тому вовсе не нужно было задавать очевидные вопросы, но отыгрываемая им роль хозяина лавки не предполагала иного. А ещё, он заранее знал, какая именно палочка подойдёт Гарри. Для этого ему вовсе не нужно было приносить кучу коробок и заставлять мальчика пробовать снова и снова.  
О нет, это мог быть только остролист с пером феникса, парным его собственному. Так было в прошлом, и так должно было остаться и сейчас.  
И когда бессмысленный поиск нужного, бывшего прямо под носом, наконец, закончился, Гарри посмотрел на Тома с той самой улыбкой, что могла затмить солнце. Прямо сейчас казалось, что его глаза сияли сильнее, чем палочка в его руках совсем недавно. Том не мог — да и не хотел — удержаться от ответной улыбки, появлявшейся на его лице очень редко в последние десятилетия. Но это же был Гарри, тот, кого он ждал так долго, единственный, кого он желал видеть рядом с собой как равного.   
В этот раз всё будет _совсем_ иначе.  
“И не один из них не сможет жить спокойно, пока жив другой”, — так в своём предсказании сказала Трелони.  
От себя Том готов был добавить, что и после смерти — тоже.


	3. День 3. Кошмар

Гарри бежит по бесконечному коридору, мимо голодных провалов дверей, за которыми его поджидает тьма. Он не может — не хочет, не должен, не собирается — туда шагать. Это единственное, что он всё ещё помнит — кроме своего имени.   
Нельзя сворачивать, отклоняться от цели, иначе не выберется отсюда никогда. Почему — нельзя? Куда — отсюда?  
Не думать, не замедляться, не останавливаться.  
Гарри бежит быстро, но всё равно чувствует, как хищно скалится тьма за пределами его взгляда. Он не оборачивается, чтобы случайно не попасть в её хищную пасть, не утонуть в кроваво-красных глазах, не заблудиться здесь навеки.   
Тихий шёпот вползает ему в голову, словно ядовитый туман, сладкий и такой бесконечно нужный. Гарри знает, что хотел бы слушать его снова и снова, всегда, и сейчас, и в будущем, точно так же, как и… Тогда?  
Он не помнит. Сейчас всё, что Гарри знает точно — что нельзя сходить с дороги. Тёмный лес шелестит ветвями, туман ползёт между деревьев, а тропика сужается и петляет. Лес? Когда он…  
Не думай, не замирай.  
Шёпот почти заглушает уверенный голос, напоминающий о том, что он должен делать. Гарри сбивается на быстрый шаг — за шиворот капает что-то липкое. Оно течёт по рукам и лицу, падает с ближайших деревьев, ползёт по коже. Гарри на ходу проводит пальцем по щеке и облизывает его, чувствуя металлический привкус и сладкую горечь.   
Кровь.  
 _Вкусно, Гарри?_ — смеётся шёпот.   
Гарри помнит его и не помнит одновременно. Он старается не смотреть по сторонам, но знает — за тропой его ждут. Мёртвые взгляды провожают его, кружат вокруг, словно грифы вокруг добычи. Гарри может их представить — остекленевшие глаза, обвиняющее выражения лиц, смертельные раны. Все они на его совести. Он должен им помочь, должен остановиться и свернуть, сделать хоть что-то.  
Вперёд, Поттер!  
Он вздрагивает от окрика, отряхивается, сбрасывая наваждение. Это всё ложь, неправда, ничего этого нет. Никто не винит Гарри — никто кроме него самого. И это самое худшее.  
Его отражение мелькает в зеркалах, мимо которых он проходит. Лабиринт? Значит, он почти добрался куда нужно.  
Шёпот уже едва слышен, его уговоры совсем немного сбивают с толку, но не мешают продвигаться вперёд. Самое худшее — вовсе не этот голос, знакомый, ненавистный — когда-то любимый. Ужаснее всего эти зеркала. Бесконечность отражений пугает и заставляет чувствовать отвращение. В них отражается слишком много всего — и случившегося, и несуществующего. Иногда они настолько завораживают, что Гарри едва не прекращает шагать — хотя он и так уже идёт совсем медленно.  
Но мимо этого зеркало он не может пройти, останавливается, врастает в землю, кладёт руку на стекло.   
За гладкой поверхностью — двое. Он, ещё юный и беззаботный, улыбающийся стоящему рядом человеку. И Том, сверкающий алыми глазами, с руками, испачканными столь же яркой кровью, смеющийся, стоя над мёртвым телом. Он настолько красив, что ради него можно убивать. В его безумной улыбке слишком много того, что Гарри так старательно пытается забыть уже много лет.  
Он бессильно скребёт пальцами по стеклу, глядя на то, как тот Том притягивает его зеркального двойника к себе и целует со всей страстью.   
Гарри задыхается. Всё было не так! Не так!  
От удара стекло разлетается на осколки — и кажется, не только стекло. Что-то разбивается внутри Гарри, раскалывается и рассыпается снова. Хотя чему там уже разбиваться, после всего?  
Тихий смех на грани слышимости режет остатки того, что люди называют сердцем.  
Гарри открывает глаза и слышит его снова — только куда громче. Видит алые глаза совсем рядом, почти напротив. Дышится так, словно он едва не утонул, вынырнул в последний момент из-под воды.  
У него нет слов, что он мог бы сказать Тому, даже если бы сейчас был в состоянии.  
Риддл улыбается — совсем не так, как там, куда более фальшиво и страшно, — и машет рукой на прощание. Один из его помощников — кто именно, Гарри не в силах вспомнить, — щёлкает пальцами, и Пожиратели Смерти в очередной раз уходят от Ордена Феникса.  
— Гарри! — Гермиона трясёт его за плечо. — Ты как?   
— Это же Кошмар, Герм, как он может быть? — обрывает её Рон. — Хорошо, что он вообще жив.  
Том Риддл. Доктор Кошмар. Его личный кошмар.  
— Могло быть и хуже, — бормочет Гарри, с трудом заставляя себя сфокусироваться и оглядеться.  
За то время, что Риддл его отвлекал, все вокруг очень сильно изменилось. Вмятины в стенах зданий, выжженные полосы в асфальте, Луна с отстранённым выражением лица перевязывает ногу оторванной от своего плаща полосой ткани…  
Супергерои Ордена Феникса в очередной раз не смогли победить суперзлодеев из ордена Пожирателей Смерти.  
Гарри сжимает зубы почти до скрипа, потому что знает — он легко отделался. Если бы Риддл захотел, он мог бы свести его с ума куда быстрее, используя их общие воспоминания.  
Но Том даже почти не пытался.  
Жалость, желание поиграть или что-то ещё? Не важно. Уже не важно. У Гарри давно нет выбора, с того самого дня, что он совсем недавно видел в зеркале.  
Алые глаза и алая кровь.  
Надо было убить Тома тогда, пока был шанс.  
Надо было. Но он не мог. Никогда не мог. Даже сейчас.  
Презрение к самому себе накрывает Гарри с головой, словно бы он снова оказался в стеклянном лабиринте. Но на этот раз отсюда нет выхода.


	4. День 4. Разум

Том знает, что это нелогично и неразумно лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Но просто не может поступить иначе, сделать иной выбор. Слишком это _заманчиво_.  
Он понимает, что выбирать своей целью Гарри - _его_ Гарри — бессмысленно, просто расход времени и сил. Том всё равно не сможет навредить ему по-настоящему, никогда не мог. Ведь для этого ему пришлось бы углубиться в воспоминания о них двоих, вывернуть их наизнанку, распотрошить и сшить заново, как Том делал тысячи раз до того. Но он не уверен, что сам не заблудится в созданным им лабиринте. Не уверен, что сможет причинить Гарри настоящую боль, не ранив при этом себя.  
Но всем остальным это знать совершенно не обязательно.  
Наоборот, Том использует всё своё красноречие, чтобы убедить их перед вылазкой. Он _не может_ позволить, чтобы против него вышел кто-то ещё. Гарри по-прежнему — собственность Тома. Никому нельзя причинить вред Гарри, кроме него самого. Это все знают уже давно и боятся. Гнев Тома может быть страшен, это знает каждый, и Том не устаёт напоминать об этом на практике.  
Его сила — одна из самых ужасных и мощных среди членов ордена. И Том постоянно её развивает, никогда не останавливаясь. Он знает — слишком много людей дышит ему в затылок. Они не простят ни малейшего проявления слабости. Том не может себе позволить даже мгновения передышки.  
Порой он скучает по тем временам, когда мог обернуться и поймать улыбку или взгляд зелёных глаз.  
Разум — хрупкий и гибкий одновременно. Том учится понимать, читать образы и метафоры, находить лазейки и самые важные воспоминания, давить и проникать незаметно. Его сила многогранна настолько, что, вероятно, он не научится всему и за целую жизнь, но многое он уже освоил — стихийно, по необходимости.  
Но и Гарри знает, как ему противостоять. Ещё бы, ведь когда-то давно они учились этому вместе, тренируясь друг на друге. Кажется, что с того момента прошло много лет, но на самом деле…  
Реальную дату Том не хочет вспоминать, но мысли стремительно убегают, подхваченные вихрем эмоций Гарри. Том не может ни реагировать на него. Никогда не мог. Гарри всегда был и всё ещё остаётся его главной слабостью. Даже сейчас, когда они стали врагами и почти не видятся.  
Лабиринт зеркал похож на последнюю защиту, которую Том готов выставить. На большее его сегодня не хватит. _Если бы это был не Гарри_. Кто угодно, кроме него. Любому другому Том бы вывернул мозги наизнанку, отправил в мир кошмаров навсегда без малейших колебаний и не почувствовал ничего. Но Гарри…  
Гарри замирает перед зеркалом. Том смотрит — и сам словно обращается в камень. Откуда здесь _эти_ воспоминания? Почему они вообще всё ещё существуют? Их не должно быть, он сам об этом позаботился! Пусть немного грубо и небрежно, но он заменил их совсем иными, стёр из разума Гарри навсегда.  
Потому что не мог смотреть на его моральные страдания. Это было _слишком_.  
Том хотел бы, чтобы Гарри принял его и всегда был с ним, но заменить всё мировоззрения, все идеалы просто не мог. Да и если бы получилось — это был бы уже не его Гарри, а подделка. У него не было выхода.  
Иногда Тому хотелось стереть воспоминания и самому себе, чтобы не помнить правду. Так было бы проще.  
Он хотел бы быть человеком без слабостей. А не тем, кто половину жизни цеплялся за первого человека, что улыбнулся ему по-настоящему и предложил дружить.   
Но и этого Том не может себе позволить. Его разум должен быть идеально точен, иначе Том не сможет управлять чужими.  
Гарри ударяет кулаком по зеркалу, и Том усилием воли стирает прекрасное воспоминание о кровавом поцелуе навсегда и окончательно.  
А в реальности в глазах Гарри только ненависть и ничего больше.


	5. День 5. Болезнь

Гарри с тоской смотрит на светлое небо за занавесками собственной спальни. Том говорит, что ему нельзя выходить наружу, потому что у него аллергия на солнечный свет. Том говорит, что так будет лучше, что он заботится о Гарри, что не может позволить ему пострадать.  
Гарри не может вспомнить, а потому — верит.  
Единственное, что он помнит отчётливо — это Тома. Он пронизывает каждое воспоминание Гарри, каждое мгновение его жизни. Иногда Гарри кажется, что никогда и не было никого больше, только он и Том. Одни в этом огромном доме.  
А потом наступает ночь — и Гарри отмирает, отходит наконец от окна, возле которого провёл весь день.   
Ночь приносит немного ясности и понимания. Гарри выскальзывает за дверь, бесшумно закрывающуюся за его спиной, и бредёт по тёмному коридору. Он не заворачивает в другие комнаты — просто не видит в этом смысла. Гарри знает, куда идти, даже если не слышит и не видит. Он всегда _чувствует_ , если в доме есть кто-то ещё. Спускаясь по лестнице так тихо, как только можно, чтобы ни одна ступенька не скрипнула, Гарри идёт на свет.  
Они ужинают в яркой, свеже отремонтированной кухне. У Гарри всё раздваивается перед глазами, мутится и смазывается. Он видит женщину, мужчину и мальчика. Это… Они похожи… На его…  
— Тётя, дядя и кузен, — подсказывает Том, стоя у него за спиной.   
Гарри не удивляется — Том всегда появляется неожиданно и бесшумно. Так было всегда. Когда? Голова Гарри начинает болеть, он сползает на пол и утыкается лицом в колени, сжимая виски и привычно закусывая губу.  
На лоб ложится прохладная рука, а второй Том приобнимает его за плечи. Становится чуть легче. Гарри любит Тома за это — за его исцеляющие прикосновения. За то, что он всегда рядом. Всегда, всегда, всегда.  
Виски пробивает столь сильная боль, что Гарри стонет.   
Он прокусывает губу, чувствует эту свежую ранку и облизывает невольным движением — привычка. Гарри на миг выныривает из дурмана и ловит взгляд Том, сидящего близко-близко. Тёмный, сжигающий, _голодный_.   
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Гарри, — выдыхает Том с той завораживающей интонацией, которой Гарри никогда не получалось противостоять.  
Он может лишь кивнуть и бросить последний взгляд на кухню. Тётя, дядя и кузен продолжают ужинать, не обращают на них внимания. Словно бы Гарри — всего лишь пустое место.  
Том ведёт его во тьму, поддерживая и помогая. Как и всегда.  
И лишь когда они доходят до комнаты Гарри, набрасывается с поцелуями. Они длятся и длятся, растягиваясь в бесконечность, не прекращаясь ни на секунду. Они так увлечены друг другом, что им не нужен воздух. Гарри забывает обо всё, не вспоминает о своих болезнях или родственниках. В их маленьком мире нет больше ничего и никого до самого рассвета.  
А после восхода солнца Гарри снова приклеивается взглядом к окну, не в силах оторваться.   
Том напоминает Гарри про аллергию на солнце — он уже и забыл, обнимает и прижимается губами к макушке. Его вздох теряется между прядями и едва слышен, но Гарри кажется, что он какой-то разочарованный. Почти злой.  
Но Том всё равно улыбается, когда уходит по своим делам, попросив не забывать, что он болен.  
Гарри не моргает до тех пор, пока за деревьями не скрываются последние лучи. Он не видит их по-настоящему — лишь силуэты и ничего больше. Это всё, что ему доступно. Гарри хотел бы выйти на лужайку, задрать голову к солнцу, чувствовать его лучи, скользящие по коже снова. Снова? Когда это было? Гарри не помнит. Но в этом нет ничего странного — он ведь болен.  
Он отодвигает занавеску, открывает створку окна — пальцы не могут ухватить её, но через десяток попыток окно всё же распахивается. В окно врывается свежий ветер. Гарри пытается вдохнуть его, почувствовать запах, ощутить холод… Он стоит так долго, очень долго — свет успевает погаснуть во всех домах на улице, — но не ощущает вообще ничего. Гарри чувствует, что что-то не так. Всё должно быть иначе. Может быть, он забыл что-то важное, то, чего не следовало забывать?  
Гарри срывается с места, торопясь найти Тома.  
Дверь распахивается с грохотом, а его шаги отдаются тяжёлым эхом в висках. Гарри бежит, сам не понимая, чего боится. Он не кричит, не зовёт на помощь, но ему очень страшно. Гарри кажется, будто он заперт в клетку, и никогда не сможет отсюда выбраться. _Заперт навсегда_.  
Света нет, дом тих и пуст, словно необитаемый.  
Гарри заглядывает в гостиную, на кухню, везде. Он боится опоздать. Почему Том не пришёл сегодня? Он ведь всегда приходит, каждую ночь, кроме…  
Конечно, Гарри не успевает. Он никогда не успевает.  
В спальнях также тихо и темно, как и во всём доме, но не пусто. Том с довольным видом сидит на кровати, скрестив ноги и сверкая алыми глазами. Впервые за долгое время у Гарри ничего не болит, а перед глазами нет тумана, и он видит реальность. Снова может вспомнить.  
На кровати лежат двое — мужчина и женщина. Это не его тётя и дядя, они никогда ими и не были. Но эти двое тоже мертвы. На этот раз — пистолет и таблетки. Тому нравится подбирать разные способы, играть с ними. Почти также сильно, как и с самим Гарри.  
Кровь на стенах напоминает о том самом дне, когда погибли Петунья и Вернон. Когда умер он сам.  
Гарри хотел бы знать, почему всё ещё здесь. За какие такие грехи бог наказал его существованием в проклятом доме после смерти, в компании призрака психопата-убийцы. За что подарил ему амнезию на все ночи месяца, кроме полнолуния. Неужели он недостаточно страдал при жизни?  
— Ты, — на грани слышимости произносит Гарри, глядя прямо в глаза убийцы. — Том…  
Его голос слаб даже сейчас, на него едва хватает сил, как и на поддержку хоть какого-то подобия физического тела.  
А вот у Тома с этим всё в полном порядке — эта ночь записала на его счёт ещё две или три жертвы. Их жизненная сила с ним, бежит по его венам, заставляя улыбаться так, словно он пьян. Сейчас Том может прикасаться к предметам и людям, хоть этого и не хватит надолго. Не дольше пары лет. А потом...  
— Гарри, мой дорогой, — мурлычет Том, грациозно поднимаясь на ноги и делая шаг к нему. — Следующих мы убьём _вместе_.  
В глазах Тома плещется тьма и безумие, но Гарри знает, что так и будет. Он будет сопротивляться до последнего, но Том… Он всякий раз загонял его в угол, обманывал, подставлял. Делал всё, чтобы продлить это жалкое существование, которого Гарри не хотел никогда.   
Не так, не такой ценой.  
— Мы будем вместе _всегда_ , — добавляет Том, и Гарри пронизывает воспоминаниями.  
“Всегда, — повторял Том, гладя его по щеке и ловя последние вдохи. — Всегда, Гарри”.  
Сколько крови на его руках? Сколько всего он даже не помнит?  
Гарри ныряет сквозь пол, уходя на первый этаж, и движется вперёд, даже не пытаясь изображать человека. Призракам это не нужно. Гарри выставляет вперёд руку, и двери сами открывается перед ним. Последняя, та, что ведёт наружу, даётся сложнее всего.  
Он оказывается на лужайке перед домом и поднимает взгляд вверх. Небо усыпано мириадами звёзд. От иллюзии свободы захватывает дух, а на глазах выступают слёзы. Но Гарри знает — он никогда не сможет покинуть границы этого участка. Здесь же навсегда останется и его тело.


End file.
